


Lazy Morning at Leblanc

by Superswaggykitty



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Kasumi is Best Girl, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superswaggykitty/pseuds/Superswaggykitty
Summary: Ren and Kasumi spend a morning together.Spoliers for Persona 5 Royal
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 114





	Lazy Morning at Leblanc

Ren grumbles irritably as Sumire presses a kiss to his neck. He blindly reaches out to push her away, grabbing what he believes is her shoulder. Sumire giggles as she easily overpowers her boyfriend in his sleepy state. She plants another kiss on his neck, trailing her lips up his jaw to his ear. “Senpai~,” she purrs. “It’s time to wake up~.”

Ren grumbles again, shutting his eyes tighter. “Sumire, please.”

Sumire smirks, now knowing that he’s awake. She slowly slips away from her position next to him and moves on top of him, poking him in the ribs as she does. Moving her hips onto his, she can feel her heart rate increase rapidly. Taking a deep breath, she gently cups his cheek in her hand and puts her lips to his.

Ren doesn’t respond at first, but he slowly returns the kiss. He raises his hands to her sides, where they snake under her shirt to feel her smooth skin. Sumire feels her face heat up at the contact, but she reins in her heart, bringing her other hand up to his other cheek. She pushes against his mouth and he responds, deepening the kiss.

Sumire slowly breaks the kiss, the taste of Ren’s lips still lingering on her’s. She savors the taste before lowering her face to his once again. “Good morning, Senpai.” she giggles.

Ren smiles sleepily back up at her, stretching his neck as he does. “Good morning, Sumi.” He glances around the room, noting the bright golden hue that bathes Leblanc’s attic. He looks back up at Sumire. “What time is it?”

Sumire shakes her head slightly. “It’s 9:30, sleepyhead.” She ruffles his eternally messy hair. “I had to wake you up before you slept the day away.” She begins to slide off of him, but he pulls her back down, eliciting a quiet gasp from the small girl.

“That’s what Sundays are for, Sumi.” He pulls her against him, and she snuggles against his chest. “C’mon. You don’t have practice today, I don’t have to help out at the café, and both of us got our schoolwork done last night.” Sumire shifts slightly so that she can see him. Ren grabs her waist and nudges her closer. His signature smirk dances onto his face. “Think about it. Me, you, and an entire day all to ourselves.”

Sumire bites her lip and looks into his shining silver eyes. Her heart is racing just from looking at him. For a moment, she forgets what she was thinking about. With a small sigh, she gives in to Joker’s charm. “That… That does sound nice.”

Ren’s smirk glows in triumph, and he brings her mouth to his. Sumire places her hands on his chest, giggling as she settles into the kiss.

\----------

“Arsene!” Sumire yells, imitating Joker ripping off his mask with a flourish.

Ren scoffs. “I do not do it like that.”

Sumire doesn’t answer him, only giggling in response. “I’ll reveal your true form!” she exclaims with another over the top flourish.

“Nope.”

Sumire puts on a mock serious expression, imitating a pistol with her fingers. “Checkmate.”

Ren clicks his tongue. “Alright, that’s it.” He grabs Sumire by the waist and tosses her down onto the pillows. She giggles on the way down, kicking her feet in an attempt to stop him. Ren quickly assaults her sides with his fingers, making her jump.

“Senpai! Stop!” she gasps through her giggles. “That tickles!”

Ren feels his heart leap at the sound of her laugh. “Only if you say you’re sorry.”

Sumire tries to pry his hands away, but she can’t muster the strength through her laughing.

Ren tickles her faster. “Come on~.”

Sumire resists for a second longer before throwing her hands up in surrender. “Okay! Okay! I’m sorry! You win! I’m sorry!”

Ren ceases his tickling and falls down next to her, pleased. He sits in silence, savoring the sound of her laugh.

Sumire rubs her aching stomach as the last of her giggles fade away. She meets Ren’s eyes, and she feels her already weakened stomach fill with butterflies. After a brief moment of silence, she shoots back up into a sitting position. “It’s showtime!” she yells, preparing herself for what’s coming.

Ren’s smile is replaced with Joker’s smirk. “Come here, you!”

Sumire shrieks playfully as Ren begins tickling her once more.

\----------

Sumire moans slightly as Ren kisses her neck. Warmth shoots throughout her body as she feels her mind go blank. She grabs a handful of his hair as he kisses her again. She knows that her face is probably as red as her hair, but she can’t bring herself to care.

Ren leads a trail of kisses along her jaw, ending at her ear. He breathes against her ear as he kisses it. “Have I ever told you how perfect you are?”

Sumire feels all of the breath leave her chest in an instant.

Ren begins to lead kisses back down her neck, whispering between each kiss. “Your beautiful crimson hair, your shining smile, your determination…”

Sumire feels herself grow hotter with each compliment, her mind slipping further and further with each kiss. Eventually, she doesn’t even hear the compliments anymore, being completely lost in pleasure. Each kiss feels like an explosion across her skin, his hot breath driving her wild. She clamps a hand against her mouth to halt a moan as Ren reaches the base of her neck. Her efforts prove fruitless as he gently pulls the collar of her shirt aside and presses a kiss to her collarbone. A moan escapes from her lips as she grips his hair with both hands.

To Ren, the sound is intoxicating, and he craves more. Smiling against Sumire’s skin, he assaults her upper chest with kisses.

Sumire moans with each kiss, unable to stop herself. Her breathing has become ragged and heavy, her senses completely drunk with pleasure. “Ren… Ren… wait. I… I can’t-” She is cut off by herself, a gasp escaping her.

Ren places one final kiss on her neck, his lips lingering for a second.

Sumire collapses against her pillow, sad that the pleasure is over, but grateful that she has a chance to catch her breath. She lays there for a moment, her mind still sobering. Her small chest heaves with effort, her heart pounding her chest. As her mind catches up to her and her breathing levels out, she slowly opens her eyes. Ren is staring at her, his own breathing labored. His silver eyes are practically glimmering, and a wide smile is plastered on his face. Without a second thought, she kisses him deeply. As they separate, she presses their foreheads together. “I love you, Ren.”

Ren chuckles. “I love you too, Sumi”

\----------

Sumire smiles in content as Ren gently strokes her hair. She closes her eyes and nuzzles her head into his neck, taking in his scent. He smells of men’s soap and clean air, which Sumire assumes is because of his childhood being spent in the open countryside. His scent never fails to make her heart race.

Sumire relishes in the feeling of his warmth, her heart calming down. His arm is wrapped around her back, wrapping the rest of her in his warmth. Soon, she feels her breathing slow and her eyelids grow heavy. As her mind settles into a blissful rest, a shrill voice slashes through the air.

“What are you two doing?!” Morgana storms up to the couple, his brows furrowed. He leaps up on the bed. “It’s noon and you haven’t even gotten out of bed yet!”

Sumire and Ren sit up, both slightly annoyed at their feline friend for interrupting their peace. Ren gives Morgana a cocky look. “And what have you done today, Mona?”

Morgana puffs out his chest and clears his throat. “I helped Futaba with her schoolwork all morning.”

Ren raises an eyebrow. “Have you now? What a kind kitty.”

Sumire giggles slightly at his tone, which earns her a quick glare from Morgana. “Meanwhile, you two have done absolutely nothing all day!”

Ren sighs as he crosses his arms. “Mona, I know that you’re feeling restless now that we can’t be Phantom Thieves anymore, but you need to learn to relax sometimes.”

Sumire nods. “I was against wasting the day at first too.” She shoots Ren a loving smile. “But taking the day to relax has been wonderful.”

Morgana looks away, considering their words. He is yanked out of his thoughts by Sumire, who has lifted him up. She sets him down on her lap and begins to scratch his head, which causes a purr to escape from his mouth. Annoyed with himself, he tries to resist the head scratches, but he is no match. With a heavy sigh, he surrenders. “Well… Okay… But just for today!”

Sumire smiles as Ren wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer. She snuggles against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He kisses her on the head, then rests his own against hers. Morgana curls up in Sumire’s lap, his purrs being the only sound as they rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rather proud of this one! Thank you for taking the time to read it I hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments are my favorite, and I'd love to read them if you have anything to say!
> 
> Have a great day! :)


End file.
